The Lonely Man
by Finished and Gone
Summary: The top's still spinning. What does it matter? It's just a dream in the end...Rated for abstract imagery
1. Water

H e has murdered the person that means the most to him and now while he lies among tulips and roses, he falls into an excruciating, deep sleep.

He finds himself falling, tumbling further down a black vacuum. Nothing to hold onto, nothing to break his fall, he only has the ashes of what used to be falling down with him.

Then he plunges into dark, murky waters, drowning among the heaps of ashes that drain into the ocean like sands of memories.

The lonely man cries for help, the first time he does so. His breath is clogged with powdered dreams that were never fulfilled and splintered memories that pierce his soul like knives, cleaving a scar into his subconscious, driving him to the edge of reason and hopeless insanity.

With one strong gesture the man heaves himself to the surface of the black ocean, gasping for sweet oxygen. The rancid air provides no comfort. It takes him a while to realise that he's drowning in his own sin, his own guilt and remorse.

A strong force pulls him back into the depth of the ocean. The waves erode the precipices of his soul. They wash away the ashes that had entered his body. The powdered dreams and splintered memories are swept away by the currents.

The man knows he has found the Point-Of-No-Return, he sinks deeper, wondering why he's still alive.

More waves and currents tear away the shards of sanity within him.

The lonely man hears a thumping sound. It sounds like his heart but he feels no heart beat. Then he realises the water pumping around him, blue bleeds to red.

The lonely man is drowning in the misery of his own heart.

A flash of blinding light obscures his vision temporarily. He reaches a hand towards the heavens, hoping, praying, that some divine force will carry him out from this madness.

No one reaches back.

The lonely man is still drowning and he continues to drown until his mind will realise the path to salvation is not loneliness.

But then he sees the top's still spinning.

What does it matter? It's just a dream in the end...


	2. Mal

What did it matter to him where he found her? She was all he needed, embedded like bitter frost deep within his lonely heart.

_Mal_

Her very name was like honey and he remembered those deep blue eyes buried with secrets and unexplained emotions.

_Beautiful,_ was all he could muster. Sometimes he wished to dive into those blue depths and drown in mortal beauty, listening to nothing but the dulcet tone of her voice and pondering how this beauty is slowly and painfully killing him.

She was the rarest rose, pleasing in every glance.

When he died completely, she merged profoundly into his soul, gathering the shards of what was left of him and creating him whole, into somebody new.

The lonely man continued to rely on her like soil raging for water to quench its thirst. Her eyes provided the water to his feeble soil.

They fell into dreams together, tumbling deeper into the mysterious realms and started a whole new life. She thought it would stay like this forever. He wanted a return to reality.

Inception.

He never meant for it to happen and so in the blink of an eye and an exhale of a breath, the image of her dissipated before his very eyes. He was too late to catch her. All he did grasp were the mere memories of what had happened before.

So he summoned her back in his memories and his dreams but she was never the same anymore.

He knew that the real Mal was dead, and the woman at the pit of his dreams was a mere ghost of his guilt.

What he thought would provide him comfort struck back at him like a flash of lightning, burning his lingering happiness to dust.

And he couldn't find comfort in her eyes anymore. They were cold like frosty ice, bearing a blizzard the real Mal would never beckon.

But what did it matter to him when he found her?

It was better to dream than grieve.

**Author's notes:**

**Ok, so I'm deciding to continue this fic and hope to achieve 100 themes in total. You're ideas are much appreciated. :) Thank you for reading.**


End file.
